


A face that won't frown and Eyes that won't see

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Implied Body Horror, Loneliness, Mention of dead parents, Minus mod, Other, puppet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: (My version of minus mod, the enemies are harmful to everyone on accident (Skid) or on purpose(Lemon man))Skid had always been lonely. No one in their right mind would befriend a giant, monstrous, reality warping puppeteer.They were so happy when they finally made their first friend!If only it were alive...
Relationships: Pump & Skid (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	A face that won't frown and Eyes that won't see

The dolly lay at my 'feet'.

Big goofy eyes rattled in its head.

A similar goofy smile was plastered on its plush pumpkin head.

A wooden body, stuffed with the best stuffing I could find and covered with the finest quality of black fabric I could find. Black because the stuffing wouldn't stop leaking red. It ruined all the other colors that I had tried.

It felt so warm. So alive.

Only the best for my new best friend!

My single large skeletal hand pat the dolls head. What would it be like if it were alive? It would probably be Nonbinary to match my agender. Super playful like me too. Possibly a reality warper too! Just like me. We'd practically be siblings! 

"If only you were..."

I began shaking as I realized

"A..."

All my effort. All my hard work. All of the people hurt in its creation.

"Alive..."

Tears began rolling down my face

"You aren't living..."

My joy over finally having a friend had turn into sadness and anger just as fast as I had realized.

The smile just seemed... dull now. 

I cautiously lifted the doll. The lifeless eyes lolled about its head. I had spent so much time making it, for nothing. It was like all my other friends... lifeless.

I should've guessed. This happens everytime I make a friend. The last one was killed and locked inside a video game, and I can't even remember what happened to the one before him.

If only Mom was still here... but no. The incident happened, and now she's gone.

I held the doll close to their face. Red sept through the fabric and onto my face. It smelled like copper. 

"Please..."

I pathetically moved its arms to a position where it looked and felt like it was hugging me.

"Please..."

I just couldn't. It was so hard to not freak out. I wanted a friend. I wanted to be a normal kid. I began to scream

"I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE ANYMORE!!!"

The sound of my desperate scream for help echoed from the walls. Human puppets on their strings, other failed creations, shifted like they were in wind. Tears kept flowing onto the toy I held. Another failure. 

But I couldn't bring myself to put it on a shelf. Not yet at least.

  
"Please... I'm sorry. I just... I wish you were alive." I finally sighed, still crying from the realization.

Did friends help in these situations? I didn't know. It was all too messed up. Getting emotionally close to me was a death wish.

The closer I could get to this lifeless being was better. Maybe I could bring it to life?

"Maybe a name would help." 

A softer bittersweet smile crossed my face.

"Puppet... Pumpkin..." 

I looked down into eyes that would never see.

"Pumpet..."

The face wouldn't frown, either.

"I know."

My smile grew wider as I figured out the perfect name.

"Pump. That's your name."

I settled down once more, resting on the floor with Pump cuddled to my chest, letting sleep overtake me. I could think about it in the morning.

**"I'll do anything to make you smile. You're my best friend."**


End file.
